Starlight
by Gonetoday
Summary: You know the rhyme "Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight...."? This is several charachters reflecting on that rhyme....


A/N: I know, I know, I have a mental rode block..I always write semi-depressing fics that take place at night. Whatever. Maybe I'll try somthin' funny next... Please review, and don't waste your time flaming, I have a fire extinguisher, and I will use it.  
Disclamer: J.K Rowling's awesome brain owns it all, 'cept for the plot, so don't sue. Please.  
  
~Starlight~  
  
Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
Wish I may, wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting in astronomy, blocking out the professor's rant about some distant constellation, Harry was overcome with a flood of memories. It was almost as if a dementor was close by, except instead of horrible memories, there was a rush of happiness. He could remember a warm, summer night sitting on a porch, with the summer symphony of cicadas in the background, and everything calm and still. A beautiful woman with dark red hair-his mother-and his handsome, tousle-haired father were snuggled together on a porch swing with an infant on their lap. His mother was gazing up at the sky watching a lone star appear on the horizon. Harry could almost feel the warmth from their bodies as Lily grasped his tiny hand and whispered "Star light, star bright....."  
Mist seemed to curl around the edges of his mind as the memories faded into a blur of colors, and then were gone. Harry looked wistfully upwards at a particularly bright star that seemed to be winking at him....it was his mother.. He shook his head. I really am losing it, he thought. But all the same he looked up at the star and began.  
Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,   
Wish I may, wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
Mom, watch over me, dad too. I hope it isn't asking too much, really, I just want to know your there..  
Just when he was seriously questioning his mental stability, a snow white dove flew down to the edge of the tower. The whole class, even the professor, turned its attention to it as it cocked it's head in Harry's direction and cooed. Then in a flutter of white wings, it was off. The rest of the class focused back on their lesson, but Harry stared dumbfounded at the stone tower floor. The receding shadow of the dove looked exactly like an angel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
Wish I may, wish I might,   
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
  
The smoking goblet still on his desk, Remus half-howled as the painful transformation took place. Hitting the ground and recoiling as if smacked, he whimpered and whined in pain. Using his front paws only, he pulled himself forward to where his briefcase lay and went limp, letting his head rest on the shabby case.  
More than an hour later, his breathing was near normal again, and most of the pain had dissipated. Blast it! I hate this! Every month! Every cycle of the moon! he mentally screamed.  
He sighed. I get this every time. The pain, the anger, then the reflection. Every time. This cycle always repeats.... It seemed more bearable when James and Lily were here.  
Wincing at the pain caused by acknowledging that everything had changed, Remus glanced towards his clocks on the wall. One was a normal Muggle clock that told time, and the other a wizarding clock with words on it like: home, school, work, Hogwarts, vacationing, visiting, danger, mortal peril, missing, and..heaven. Currently, most hands were pointing to either home or Hogwarts due to the late hour, but two were pointing to Heaven: Lily's and James's.  
Checking the Muggle clock again to make sure the moon could not be seen from his window, Remus glanced out at a lone star hovering on the horizon.  
Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
Wish I may, wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
Whoever is out there, whoever is listening, please. I have had too much tragedy in my life, too many people ripped away from me. Please, if not for me, for them- protect those that I still have-my only "family" I have left: Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry, others. Just keep them safe.   
He gave a doglike sigh and began to move his gaze away from the window, but before he could, his wishing star seemed to whisper "We will."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
Wish I may, wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
Draco slammed his trunk shut and glared angrily nothing in particular. Luckily the dormitory was deserted, because hot, angry tears welled up in his eyes as he reread the letter from his father.  
  
Draco,  
I do not care what your wishes are. Your duty is to be obedient to me, and your future lord, not that flea-bitten, mudblood hugger, pathetic excuse for a wizard, idiot headmaster of yours. You are to pay him no heed, and obey us alone. And you will become a death eater-or pay.  
Father  
  
He pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a quill and began to draft a response-which, of course, he would never actually send.  
  
Father,  
I would never obey you or that worthless bit of slime you call a master. I would--  
  
But suddenly the bubble of anger inside of him deflated and became fear and depression. He stopped mid-sentence, sighed and crouched by the fireplace. Watching the flames consume the pine logs, it reminded him of his own life. He was the log, and his father was the flames-flames that were eating away at his very soul. He tossed the fake letter into the flames, and turned to face the tiny dungeon window.   
Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
Wish I may, wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
Please forgive him, he may be a horrible man, but he is my father, and somewhere deep inside I think I can love him.  
Draco turned and glanced at his father's letter once more. There was something he hadn't noticed before.. Right before the closing, where Lucious had signed "Father", was one word: Love.  
Draco smiled.  
  



End file.
